community_sitcomfandomcom-20200222-history
The Inspector
Inspector Spacetime is a British science fiction television programme that's been on the air within the Community universe since 1962. It features the adventures of a time-traveling alien, simply named "The Inspector", and a variety of associates he brings with him including his current partner Constable Reggie. Britta introduces the show to Abed in order to help him get over the absence of Cougar Town ''whose premiere was pushed back to mid-season. Its first appearance was in the Season Three premiere "Biology 101". It is continually referenced throughout the season with a few featured appearances, most notably in the episode "Regional Holiday Music", which features a scene from the '''Inspector Spacetime Christmas Special', and the episode "Virtual Systems Analysis," which features Abed and Annie acting out scenes from the series in the Dreamatorium. Inspector Spacetime himself is portrayed by Travis Richey. History When Abed's favorite television show Cougar Town was put on hiatus and scheduled to return at a later time, he becomes inconsolable. Britta attempts to snap him out of it by finding a new show to entertain him. Her first attempt was a British series titled Cougarton Abbey, on which Cougar Town is based. Abed quickly watches the entire series, however, since it lasted only six episodes. Britta makes a second attempt with the long-running series Inspector Spacetime. After viewing just a few seconds of the show on a laptop, Abed declares the series to be "the coolest thing I've ever seen in my entire life." He and Troy end up becoming huge fans of the show. Homage to Doctor Who ' Blogons.png|The Blorgons. ERADICATE! Inspectorspacetime and the constable.png|The Inspector and Constable Reggie Inspector Spacetime' is a direct homage to the long-running BBC science fiction TV show Doctor Who. The show within the Community universe follows closely the story of Doctor Who with the Inspector and his partner traveling in a red telephone box known as the [[X7 Dimensionizer|'X7 Dimensionizer' time booth,]] the counterpart to the [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/TARDIS T.A.R.D.I.S.] - and using his Quantum Spanner to fight alien creatures such as the Blorgons who are based on the Doctor's greatest enemy, the Daleks. Community fans, many of whom are Doctor Who fans as well, have embraced this character and fictional show - even Doctor Who actress Karen Gillan is an Inspector Spacetime fan. The "Inspectrum" fandom has created all sorts of fan-inspired media dedicated to it, such as the free-for-all Tumblr Inspector Spacetime Confessions. TV Tropes has gone one step further by collaborating on an entirely fabricated but internally consistent history of the show, including a canonical cast of Inspectors and Associates, a complete list of episodes, spin-off programmes, tie-in comics and video games, etc., etc. Its main page can be seen here. The 1981 Christmas special In the Season Three episode "Regional Holiday Music", Abed invites the study group to watch the long lost 1981 Inspector Spacetime Christmas special. Apparently, the show was so critically reviled that the creator had his knighthood revoked. This is a reference to the infamous Star Wars Holiday special which aired on CBS November 17, 1978. The Star Wars TV special received many negative reviews and George Lucas himself has been quoted as saying " If I had the time and a sledgehammer, I would track down every copy of that show and smash it". "Untitled Web Series About A Space Traveler Who Can Also Travel Through Time" After Community Season Three wrapped up production the actor portraying the Inspector, Travis Richie, pitched an idea to Sony Pictures Television to create a a web series based on the character. After not hearing back from them he attempted to try and produce the Inspector Spacetime series himself, using Kickstarter to finance it. When he was close to reaching his financial goal, he received a request from Sony Pictures Television to not proceed with his plans. Seeing the amount of support the project received, he decided to continue and changed its name. All six episodes of UWSAASTWCATTT are available on Youtube second series is in productions Fan art Inspector spacetime 1963 by ameba2k-d4aptf1.jpg Tumblr ls9b9tXxuU1r3itvoo1 500.png Inspector-spacetime-pratt-650x947-thumb-550x801-36530.jpg Troy and Abed end tag 500px External links *Huffington Post Article on "Untitled Webseries About A Space Traveler Who Can Also Travel Through Time" *Episode One of "UWAASTWCATTT" *Episode Two of "UWAASTWCATTT" Category:Community Characters Category:Troy and Abed Category:Metafiction Category:Abed Nadir Category:Troy Barnes